Office Politics: A Simon X Kinon Story
by GiggsisWriting
Summary: Kinon is at a breaking point. Her family, her job, and the unrequited love she has for Rossiu has brought her to a miserable cycle. Soon enough Simon finds her, and invites her on a formal diplomatic event, since he had a ticket for someone else to take. It didn't seem like it, but this invitation becomes something that would change their lives forever.


Simon walked through the hallways of the capitol building. The sun began to set on Kamina City as another day was about to pass. Finally, a day he could leave earlier than the evening shift. It was an extreme rarity due to his position, but he felt an indirect guilt also. He knew that some employees had to take more duties when he got off early, which he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies. Simon insisted that he could just do the work, but Rossiu insisted that he didn't wanna overwork him as Supreme Commander too hard. Though, of course it wasn't a complete vacation for him. Simon had to go to the Diplomatic Gala tomorrow evening. Kamina City's reach had gained wider dominance by spreading territory, but they have to nowadays deal with other human colonies of smaller size. Simon had to go this time in place of one of the diplomats, due to his status, and with their current diplomat unable to go due to catching a severe cold before the event. He had to go, but he also got a ticket to give another person a chance to go. Nia is probably who he will invite, it seemed like an easy pick.

Suddenly sniffling noise was heard that snapped him back to reality in the middle of him being entrenched in his own thoughts.. **"Hello?"** He said looking around the empty halls. The sniffles only increased in volume as they became emotional cries that sounded familiar. After following them for a bit it lead him to one of the many supply closet. Someone must be having more than a stressful day, and when he peeled back the door to see who it was. It was only further confirmation. **"Kinon!"** The commander yelled in somewhat of a surprise. He closed the door to keep this at least just between them. He probably was stepping over the line and invading her space. He might as well find out what was going on and see if he could help. She had always been there for him.

She often found herself in this same utility closet to hide away from soul crushing job she had to go through, day in, and day out. She wanted to love this job more, but it always gave her so much anxiety from the hard decisions she had to make, to feeling as if nobody really cared about her, or what she did. This closet was a place nobody could really bother her, despite her contradictory desire for some kind of validation from the people in her life She started doubting anyone would care if she just disappeared. The Supreme Commander's assumptions were right. She was over worked and stressed beyond all belief. Kinon never blamed him anything Simon would be the one person, she could count on for some kind of validation, though it wasn't exactly where she sought it from. Her real goal was pleasing Rossiu. Call it, admiration, respect, or just a full on crush. Kinon felt a certain connection for the boy as he grew into quite the man. As second in command, he became a leader that was so self reliant and forward thinking. Though this feeling was never something she could properly communicate, and she always though would go unrequited. From paperwork to being at Rossiu's back and call, sometimes it became too painful to work so hard with little pay off. This evening it simply became too much and so, escaping into this private haven to cry her heart out, thinking the walls too thick for anyone to actually her last line of defense against that reality she fought against everyday. It was starting to become a cycle, this wasn't even her biggest break down yet.

The brunette found herself like a deer in headlights with tears falling down her cheeks. Quickly, she stood up at attention, rising from her crouched position where she had been hugging her legs to her chest. She used a swift and crafty motion during this time wipe her eyes beneath her glasses, and avoid his gaze by looking astray to a dusting shelf. **"S-Simon - I...uh, I hit my head..."** she quickly mustered up a weak excuse, biting her bottom lip.** "Don't worry about it. Please you must be tired, go home and relax, i'll be fine."** Kinon insisted, trying to put on a more joyful expression to make the Supreme Commander think everything was less than it seemed. She just wanted him to leave, and never wanted to be seen like this, especially not in front of someone so close to her.

Simon shook his head, not buying the excuse. She seemed to be way to upset for it to just be her hitting her head. What was she doing in this little supply closet during these hours anyways? Nothing was adding up. The male tried his best to take what he was seeing all in. When it came to the people he held close, If Rossiu wasn't by his side during work, it was Kinon providing assistance. Some might view people working for the government as just cogs in the wheel, but Simon on the other hand, never saw anyone that way. No matter how boring the work was, he knew it was his responsibility at the end of the day to get things done, and he couldn't achieve what Kamina City needed, if not for people like her. In Simon's eye, work wasn't as fun as the battle field, but he always wanted to maintain the morale that Team Dai Gurren had. He just had to become a different type of leader. Sadly, he wasn't surprised to see her like this. Much like him, she carried a lot of the weight of the world on her shoulders with this job. Hopefully he could provide some comfort.

**"Are you okay?"** He said softly leaning as he walked towards her with a bit more worry in his voice, but it had a more stern attitude to it than usual. It was like Simon really wanted to drive home the point that he was seriously concerned, and wasn't going anywhere till he got some answers. **"You know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you."** Kinon started to finally let her guard down, and look at Simon as they were both in the closet. She balled her hands into a fist, looking at the ground and started uncontrollably crying again. She didn't hold back. If Simon wanted to know, she might as well pour out everything. The tears almost fogged her glasses as she looked back up at Simon. **"Why don't people care about me, Simon? My own family probably wouldn't care if I just ran away. Everyone just treats me like I'm a ghost, and don't even matter.."** All she could do was stand there frozen. She was in a blind rage, drowning in her own sorrows and unable to move it seemed. Simon broke that however when he reached out, and grabbed her arm looking into her eyes.

He wasn't sure how to approach it, but Simon was gonna give it his all to try and help. Thinking back, it was something Bro would do. Kamina was all about big speeches, but he knew just the right thing to say to make someone feel better, even if the things he said sometimes were far fetched. **"What makes you say all that now?"** Simon asked as quietly as he could. Kinon hesitated before responded. **"Kittan rarely ever talks to me since I took my job more seriously, and focused more on that than anything else., Kiyal can't go one day without calling me something nasty, and treating me like the black sheep of the family, and while Kiyoh hasn't directly done anything. I feel the same sort of tension with her, she's probably been too busy with the baby to yell at me. I mean, when I'm not at home getting berated or ignored, I'm at work feeling undervalued."** She didn't want to talk about Rossiu in particular though.** "I mean I probably deserve it.."**

Simon grabbed her by the shoulders. **"Hold on!"** Kinon shushed him immediately when he raised his voice, as a reminder she didn't want anyone to discover them. He let go of her and tried to calm himself down. **"Listen, Kinon, I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last few years. Not just as someone who battles for humanity, or does work around the office, but I mean..as just another close friend. You bring a lot more value than you even know it."** Simon couldn't help, but remember the time his brother died. It was like looking into the past practically, with the way she described her situation.

** "You know, I had these same thoughts about myself. Kinon, you have to stop putting so much weight on what everyone else thinks about you. It's only going to make you feel worse about yourself in the end. Things are still adjusting, and I think you just need to find a way to maybe give yourself a break, maybe loosen up a bit."** That's when Simon got an idea. He snapped his fingers suddenly, causing Kinon to flinch. He started frantically searching inside his coat. The assistant began wondering what he could possibly be doing. Soon he flashed up the ticket. **"You're going with me to The Diplomatic Gala!" **Kinon was absolutely stunned and began to stutter **"T-the Dip-looomatic Gala?"** She sad as nervous sweat started pouring onto the tears still on her cheek. It was enough to make her fluster. It was always Simon who came through, not just by being the leader, but as a close friend and fellow government staff. This wasn't any gesture out of pity. Simon genuinely wanted to go with her to the Gala. The Commander wanted to spend time with her. It was such a shock to her still.

** "Why -Why would you waste..?"** Simon playfully shushed Kinon like she did to him before. **"Just trust me, I think it would be really good for you, plus when was the last time we got to hang outside of work?."** Kinon looked at the ticket, it was almost as if it wasn't real. **"What about work here, won't Rossiu get upset?"** Simon laughed a little. **"You let me handle that part, if anything he'll blame me which is fine." **

** "I don't want to get you in trouble."** Kinon pleaded with Simon. She almost was looking for a way out. The woman really didn't feel worthy of this kind gesture.** "What about Nia? I'm sure it would be better spent on her, that's probably who they expect you to bring."** Simon started to hold his chin in a pondering motion. The man remembered Nia, of course, but perhaps having someone who works so close to him might be handy for their mission. **"I mean Kinon, you do know more than Nia about the politcal details and techical details. If anything, it's just a more festive day of work if you will. Now.."** Simon smiled and leaned in with excitement. **"Are you in?"** Kinon smiled back, the rush of all the attention Simon was giving her so much joy, but more than anything, for once she felt like someone actually valued her.

**_"Count me in!"_** She tried to hold in the excitement. Simon gave a thumbs up before walking out with her, after what felt like hours.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello, this is my first story, and I'm planning this to be a four or so chapter length story. I don't know that number might grow or shrink depending on how the plan for the story goes, and if you guys like it. I know it's a bit of an odd ship for Gurren Lagann. However, I'm someone who likes exploring the idea and possibilities of many ships even if they are kind of odd. Though, I think they are rather cute together and I hope to do more ships with Gurren Lagann including Simon and Nia. Please leave some feedback, cause I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
